The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Digitalis plant botanically known as Digitalis×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Takfoplgo’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands during June 2008. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Digitalis cultivars having unique flower coloration.
The new Digitalis cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Digitalis purpurea breeding selection coded 8044-1, not patented, characterized by its purple-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Digitalis canariensis breeding selection coded 7738, not patented, characterized by its orange-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during June 2009 in a controlled environment in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since June 2009 in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands and Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.